


Oublier

by flightlesswish



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Angst, M/M, Romance, Tragedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-01
Updated: 2015-04-01
Packaged: 2018-03-20 18:06:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3659994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flightlesswish/pseuds/flightlesswish
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This story is a repost from my LJ account.</p><p>Disclaimer: I own nothing but the story. I write fiction not reality.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Oublier

**Author's Note:**

> This story is a repost from my LJ account.
> 
> Disclaimer: I own nothing but the story. I write fiction not reality.

"Hang on Sehun  _Oh God_  please, I'll fix you ― "

The moonlight falls perfectly on the side of Lu Han's ashen face through the cracked windows and Sehun thinks that maybe it's okay to die like this; to have perfection staring at him as he draws his last breaths in.

But the tears.

Those gleaming doe-eyes.

Lu Han's arms are trembling as he cradles Sehun's head in them, blood-stained lips murmuring choked mantras that Sehun thinks are supposed to heal him.

Sehun reaches out his fingers to trace Lu Han's lips and a smile melts on his lips when the older falls silent, teary eyes reflecting his own face: he looks surprisingly calm in those dark-brown orbs. But he is  _fading_ , bit by bit, gradually losing himself inside those eyes pooling with warm tears.

And then it finally hits him.

Sehun raises his wand with his trembling hand and Lu Han stares questioningly at him, lips trembling with no words trotted out. It takes him a few more moments, a trembling play of Sehun's broken smile, that he realises Sehun is pointing his wand at  _him._

Before he can say anything, Sehun's lips already part to whisper his goodbye.

 

  


_Obliviate._

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> original a/n:
> 
> I wrote this a while ago and I will write a longer version of this in the future, I'm just not sure when yet because my schedule is kinda packed till december which is one of the reasons why I decided to post this in the first place; I might not be able to finish any oneshot(s) / drabble(s) to post this month ;u;. I hope you liked this, comments are always appreciated <3\. Previously "Untitled".


End file.
